AncientPast
by EgyptianMoon
Summary: A London born girl in love with Egypt all of the sudden findd herself in Ancient Egypt three thousand years into the past. Who should be the first one to discover her presence but the High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep.
1. On The Way

Disclaimer: The Mummy and all characters pertaining to it are not mine. I wish they were though 'sigh'. But Eset and all other characters do belong to me.  
  
  
  
"I love Egypt" Eset said as she walked into her artifact filled room. She loved anything Egyptian. After all it was in her blood. She had been studying Egypt since she was 5. Eset had already learned how to speak Hebrew, Modern Egyptian, and Ancient Egyptian. She knew the customs, the orders of priesthood, the gods they worshiped, hell she had even memorized the floor plans of most of the temples, homes of the Pharaohs, and the location of all of the discovered tomes. Eset was only 18 yet she was quite an authority on Ancient Egypt. She was also the very model of Egyptian Beauty. She had always wished she had been born back then.  
  
"I still cant believe my mom's letting me go there for summer," she said happily as she packed the things she wanted to take with her on the trip. She decided to take her perfect replica of an Egyptian princess dress worn in Ancient Egypt. She also decided to take the body paints and a few pieces of cloth that combine to make her concubine outfit. With those two outfits she also took all of her Ancient Egyptian jewelry and many pairs of trousers and loose fitting shirts.  
  
Along with those she took a few of her sparring outfits, which she worn when practicing with her sword or Sai's, which she had already packed. She had been trained in the use of them since she was 8. For the last two years she had been practicing hand to hand combat but she wasn't very good yet.  
  
"Hurry up Eset," her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Eset finished packing the rest of her things, put on her Isis pendent, and dragged her bags downstairs to meet her mom. After a few minutes of making sure everything was in the order they left for the airport.  
  
The plan took off from her hometown of London and 4 hours later she landed in Cairo. As she stepped out of the plane warm air greeted her and she was filled with a sense of familiarity. For some reason is felt so right to be there. After a few hours of going through customs and calling a cab she finally arrived at her hotel room. "Wow, this is awesome." She said as she over looked the city of Cairo form her hotel window. "I think there's just enough time to go see some of the sites around here."  
  
Around 10:00 p.m. she came back to the hotel room sweaty, sandy, exhausted. "This city is huge. I'm so tired but it's worth it. This city is beautiful. I'm so glad mom's letting me spend the summer here. I better get to sleep so I have lots of energy for tomorrow."  
  
The next morning Eset got up out of bed refreshed from a long night of sleep. "Today is going to be so cool."  
  
  
  
  
  
Please no flames I'm not fireproof. But comments, suggestions, and helpful hints are welcome. And yeah I know it's a little bit slow right now but it should get exciting in the next chapter. Thanks. 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Hey every one sorry I had to repost this chapter. My computer messed up and copied the same line about 10 times in a row. I didn't notice it until after I posted it. SORRY.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Yeah and buy the way I don't own the Mummy or any of the Characters from it. Snif Snif  
  
The city its self looked to be as old as the pyramids. "I didn't know the tour of all the Ancient Temples and Pyramids was going to take a whole month. It's a good thing I didn't have time to unpack anything last night. I'm gonna need it all on this tour." Eset said as she rummaged through her bags trying to figure out what to wear. She decided on a pair of black loose fitting pants and red baggy shirt. "Well I guess its time to go."  
  
An hour later she found herself ridding a camel across the desert toward the Pyramids of Giza. A little while later Eset and her tour guide arrived atop a summit that gave them a perfect view of the three Pyramids of Giza. The site took Eset's breath away. "It's beautiful," was all she could say. "Isn't it?" the guide said. As Eset stared of into the distance she played with the Isis necklace she was wearing.  
  
Her grandmother had given it to her when she was a child. She said that the necklace was older than the pyramids and held special powers that one-day Eset would discover for herself. Eset had never really believed the story but it had sparked her interest for Egypt.  
  
She was brought back to the present be the tour guild speaking to her. "We must move on now," he said. "Oh, all right," she responded. Once again they headed off into the vast desert.  
  
Hours later a city became visible on the horizon. This seemed to disturb the guide but Eset was happy to see something besides desert for a change. "What city is that?" Asked Eset. She was very familiar with all of the cities of Egypt yet she didn't recall one being in this particular region of the desert. "I don't know. There should not be a city here," he replied.  
  
Eset had a strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Something didn't seem right. When they reached the outer limits of the mysterious city the feeling intensified. The entire place was in ruins. The city its self looked to be as old as the pyramids.  
  
"Oh wow. This place is amazing." Said Eset as she marveled at the beauty of the city. "I've never read anything about this place before." Eset decided to venture further into the city. All of the sudden the ground shook and the sand filled the air. When everything settled down the guide said to Eset "We should leave this place is cursed!" "Nonsense, there's no such thing as curses and besides I want to explore this place some more." "Then you can do it on your own," the guide said as he fled from the city. "Wait," yelled Eset but the guide was to far away to hear."  
  
"Oh well it shouldn't be to much trouble finding my way back after I'm done exploring this place." Eset said as she attempted to go into the city. This time though nothing happened and she entered the city eager to begin her explorations.  
  
  
  
Ok does anybody think this story is worth continuing? Does anybody think its good? If so Please, Please, Please review. I'm losing confidence. And if you have any ideas please tell me them. THANKS! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Sorry about the wait. 


	3. Feeling Right

Disclaimer: The Mummy and all other characters from it are not mine. I wish they were though 'sigh'. But Eset and all other characters not in the movie do belong to me.  
  
Hey everyone. I am SOOO SORRY about taking so long to get this next chapter out. Ahhh. *Ducks tomatoes and other various rotten fruits and veggies* Again I am really sorry, forgive me. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and thank you everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
As she walked through the empty city the only sound was her own footsteps hitting against the sand. Soon the path went from sand to stone. When she looked down her eyes fell upon intricate hieroglyphics.  
  
"Woe upon thee, all that enter Hamunaptra unwelcome. What? This can't possibly be Hamunaptra." Eset argued to the empty city.  
  
As she looked down at the ancient writing again her eyes filled with hope and wonder at the possibilities this would open up for her if it was true.  
  
"If this really is Hamunaptra then I'm probably the first one to step foot in this city in 3000 years." She began to play with her Isis pendent again as she walked further into the city.  
  
As Eset continued on her path she passed dormitories, kitchens, and other everyday buildings. She decided to postpone their exploration until later. Soon that resembled one of the other many ancient temples uncovered so far in Egypt.  
  
"Now this place looks interesting." Eset said as she entered the ancient temple. Beautiful carvings and hieroglyphics adorned the walls.  
  
"This place is so beautiful. I wish I had my camera so I could take some pictures. Wait a minute. I do have my camera." She stopped, pulled her camera out of her bag, and started taking pictures of her surrounding.  
  
"Oh wow. I wouldn't mind living here." The hallway soon opened up into a huge chamber. There was an alter and a pool of black water side by side in the middle the massive room.  
  
"If I remember my mythology right this should be the Pool of Souls. This is so awesome. It's like something out of a fairytale. Hell, it is something out of a fairytale." Eset spun around in circles and laughed at how fortunate she was.  
  
"Since there's no one around to make fun of me I might as well have some fun." She pulled out her Priestess of Isis outfit and started getting undressed in the middle of an under ground chamber in the middle of a city that shouldn't exist. About 10 minutes later there stood Eset looking like a priestess strait out of Ancient Egypt from the makeup, to the minimal clothing, to the ceremonial jewelry with now adorned her body. A puzzled look crossed her face.  
  
"This feels so right for some reason."  
  
Thank you everyone for reading. Please review I accept all types. If you have any ideas those are welcome to. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. 


End file.
